vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
EQ
Early Life (70-79 RC) EQ (pronounced Ee-Que) is a male nevrean born in Gold Ring late in 70 RC, the product of his parents celebrating their newly attained rights as nevreans. He was raised from an early age to be a good boy, being reserved and polite when he was with his parents. His dad had a habit of picking him up and toting him around as he went shopping, which made little EQ peep in protest. He still doesn't like being picked up. EQ received no formal education, since his mama thought it was a "waste of time." She chose to home school EQ in her free time, teaching him how to read and write properly. EQ was a studious and passionate nevrean, but he often tripped over his words and this made it hard for adults to take him seriously. In contrast, his childhood friends valued his attitude and his intelligence, and how he usually kept his opinions to himself. Early Adult Years (80-89 RC) EQ started maturing earlier than most of his peers, hitting his growth spurt and distinguishing himself as a male when he was 10. Once he had matured and grown his gold and yellow feathers, he developed an iconic singing voice that would eventually propel him to the forefront of Gold Ring's music scene: his baritone, rarely blurred or spit vocals set him apart from the other male nevreans. His sudden spike in beauty made his nevrean friends view him with contempt, but they reconciled with him after they had matured. EQ incorporated electronic dance music to his powerful vocals, releasing a couple concept albums that put him on the map as a budding musician. Most albums focused on fictional worlds that EQ would create specifically for the album, happy places that helped his listeners escape from the daily grind. His parents were delighted to see their child sing about such wholesome things, calling him "EQuu" in reference to Quu, the current Judda of Gold Ring. Unfortunately, EQ's fame came with some unwanted attention, and his parents caught onto this. EQ's parents were concerned about EQ and how he would go out and sing and party with his fans all night, and they noted that EQ was vulnerable due to his race and gender. They tried to keep him from leaving their house, so EQ had a genius (and stupid) idea: instead of going places to perform, he'd just perform at their house! His parents watched in shock as EQ's fans surrounded their house, cheering and causing a huge ruckus as EQ sang from the second floor balcony. EQ performed long into the night, despite the noise complaints from his neighbors - his parents decided not to control EQ's life after that incident. As EQ rose in popularity, he approached a well-known Gold Ring noble looking to perform at their cabaret. To EQ's surprise, the noble offered to sign him to a contract: if EQ worked for him and performed at his venue every weekend, the noble would provide free advertising and Garden Knight protection. EQ jumped on the offer, and secured his job as a DJ as well as a songwriter. This is when EQ's career really took off, but after a few years he was ready to take it a step further. Adult Years (90-100 RC) By 90 RC, EQ felt that his music needed to evolve. He wanted to challenge himself and set himself apart from Gold Ring's popular music, so he set up an appointment with a Talyxian Rooter who actively studied music theory. The rooter didn't tell EQ much since he was apathetic towards EQ, but he told EQ that his music lacked "power." EQ pondered what they meant by this, and what power means on Tal - and the first thing that popped into his head was the legendary Rain Silves, the deranged conqueror of the North. EQ decided to change his music to fit her intense and dark personality, using specially designed DJ equipment to create pseudo-rock music. This change in genre shocked EQ's fans, and most left - but EQ finished his album regardless, and it was a commercial success. It was especially popular among agudners, due to their human-like personalities. EQ would still play some of his old music when he performed, but he preferred his new style and started to dress up in suitable clothing. His parents chided him for this, asking him what happened to their EQuu, but EQ promised them that he was still the same person. They started talking to EQ less, not knowing how to cope with his sudden change in style, but EQ took this opportunity to move into his own apartment and focus on his craft. EQ started performing three days a week after this event, and enjoyed a long and profitable career as a musician. EQ started dating one of his female agudner fans in 93 RC, expecting them to have a positive effect on his career. He grossly underestimated the sex drive of other Eltus races, never having been exposed to that side of them - their relationship didn't last very long. Later on in 95 RC, EQ tried again by dating another agudner fan, but this time they were male. EQ hadn't learned his lesson from his last relationship and his partner ended up cheating and leaving him, giving EQ a halfhearted apology. EQ underwent the surgery to expose his parts later that same year in an effort to "fix himself," and he's been sexually active since then. He's open to being friends with anyone, but EQ prefers having sex with sergals and nevreans because of his negative experiences with agudners. EQ is currently single, and he doesn't plan to date again. Category:Character Category:Nevrean Category:Male